Secrets and Spoilers
'Flubber' As of Build v0.371, released during April Fools, Flubber, a joke item, was actually introduced into the game, as well as the ascended version of Looty McLootFace, Sir LootyMcLootington III, Esquire. Flubber drops in the Tutorial Zone, and the drop chance is based off CURRENT run's highest defeated boss, starting at 0.3% at boss 58, and increasing by 0.3% every boss after, up to 72.9% at boss 300. There are no other requirements (such as Cooking stat or wearing Ascended Pendants, as in the meme). Flubber will initially have no stats, similarly to Forest Pendant, but will drop at Level 10, requiring up to 10 Flubbers to ascend and get stats. 'Triple Flubber' Triple Flubber is the ascended version of Flubber, and has the following stats: * Level 0 **Special Bonus: Respawn **2,000 / 4,000 (2% Bonus) *Level 100 **Special Bonus: Respawn **8,000 / 8,000 (8% Bonus) 'Ring of Apathy' As of build v0.375, where a new Adventure zone and titan were introduced, a new secret item was also introduced, which is required for defeating UUG, THE UNMENTIONABLE, the fourth titan. The ring initially only drops after defeating boss 100, then can be looted by defeating the Goblin enemy (Droop), back in the Forest zone, with a base chance of 0.4% (99.6% chance for the ring to crumble into dust). The ring drops at level 1 so it can be affected by Gaudy's set bonus. Once the item is discovered in item list, the boss 100 requirement is removed. *Level 0 **UUG extra power growth per attack: 2.00x previous value. **UUG is no longer invincible (any ring level) *Level 50 **UUG extra power growth per attack: 1.50x previous value. *Level 100 **UUG extra power growth per attack: 1.00x previous value. 'The Best Loot Drop of All' Slightly after UUG, THE UNMENTIONABLE's creation, 4G then had a shady, obscure and evil idea to go through his mind. Lusted by his urges, he then added the idea into the game on an attempt to mock and laugh at players' hopes. As a result, when you defeat UUG, there is a slight chance (less than 1%) of getting The Best Loot Drop of All, which actually just consists of a Level 0 Forest Pendant. 'THE BEAST' The 6th and maybe last titan, THE BEAST, introduced in build ,401, requires a riddle to be defeated. The riddle starts once you go to THE BEAST zone after unlocking it, and defeat the Skeleton Guardian. #Defeat the Skeleton Guardian in Adventure in THE BEAST zone when he spawns, and loot his Crumpled Note. #Defeat UUG, THE UNMENTIONABLE while wearing a Level 69 Ring of Apathy. If done properly, you'll get the first clue. #Defeat Grand Corrupted Tree while using A Stick. This should award you the second clue. #Defeat Jake from Accounting using *only* his Stapler. Awards third clue. #Take all your items off, go to I.T.O.P.O.D. Floor 0 and climb up to floor 101. You should get the last clue. #Rebirth between 43:09 and 43:29 of a rebirth. Upon rebirthing at that specific time, THE BEAST will be unlocked and can be fought normally like the other titans. 'Achievements' List of all "?" iconed achievements' requirements *Survive an attack from an exploder (type) enemy! (in Adventure Mode) *Wear a set of Helmet, Chest, Legs, Boots, and Weapon, all at level 69 (in Adventure Mode) *Unlock the NGU menu! *Unlock the Yggdrasil menu! *Unlock the Beards (of Power) menu! *Defeat Gordon Ramsay Bolton before they can attack even once! *Defeat Grand Corrupted Tree before they can attack even once! *Defeat Jake from Accounting before they can attack even once! *Defeat Uug The Unmentionable before they can attack even once! *Clicked the bottom right corner of the advanced training menu. There, are you happy now? *Defeat WALDERP´s final form! *Defeat WALDERP´s final form before they can attack even once! *Speedrun 3 times in a row with rebirths under 30 minutes each, with Boss 37 defeated! *Defeat THE BEAST V1! *Defeat THE BEAST V2! *Defeat THE BEAST V3! *Defeat THE BEAST V4! *Enter Evil difficulty for the first time.